1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to integral collector storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an efficient integral collector storage system which may be readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the efficient use of energy becomes more of a concern, the use of solar energy in conjunction with heating systems is becoming increasingly prevalent. Heating systems which use solar energy are typically arranged to capture solar heat, and to store the solar heat until the heat is needed. In one common solar energy storage systems, solar heat is xe2x80x9cstoredxe2x80x9d by warming a fluid such as water and storing the heated or warmed fluid/water. In many applications, the heated water is stored separately from the panel that collects the solar heat. However, in some systems, typically referred to as integral collector storage systems, the collector panel has internal storage tanks that store the heated water as well. Some integral collector storage systems are arranged to warm water, then to use the warmed water directly, e.g., without further warming. Other integral collector storage systems may initially warm water, then provide the warmed water to another device which further warms the water.
Often, an integral collector storage system is used as a xe2x80x9cpre-heaterxe2x80x9d in a heating system, e.g., a water heating system wherein a solar based integral collector storage system feeds a water heater. Preheating tends to increase the efficiency of the water heater. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic representation of a system which uses a preheater collector. A system 100 includes a cold water supply 104 which may be fed to a collector 106, e.g., a solar collector, which is exposed to solar energy, or sunlight. Heat is effectively transferred to the water, while circulating within collector 106.
When water passes out of collector 106, water may be provided to a water heater 110 through an inlet 114 to water heater 110. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, water heater 110 is generally used to further heat the water, when necessary, and to provide the heated water for use, e.g., to a house. Water heater 110 may provide heated water, for example, through an outlet 118 that is connected to a plumbing system for a house.
Integral collector systems are typically effective to warm a fluid such as water that passes through the integral collector system. However, the cost associated with integral collector systems is often high. Specifically, mechanisms such as screws and bolts are generally used in the assembly of integral collector systems. As such, the assembly process for initially assembling an integral collector system is often time consuming and, hence, expensive. Further, when maintenance is to be performed on the integral collector system, the various screws and bolts used in the assembly of the integral collector system must be removed and, eventually, reinstalled after maintenance is completed. Like the initial assembly of an integral collector system, both the disassembly and the reassembly of such a system may be time-consuming and relatively expensive.
The present invention relates to an integral solar energy collector storage systems. Generally, an integral collector storage system in accordance with the present invention includes a tank system, a first glazing layer positioned over the tank system and a base plate positioned under the tank system. In some embodiments, one or more heat exchange tubes are arranged within the tank system.
In one aspect of the invention, the tank system, the first glazing layer and the base plate each include protrusions and a clip is provided to hold the layers together. In some embodiments, the protrusions on the first glazing layer and the base plate are substantially L-shaped and the clip includes a U-shaped that slides over distal ends of the L-shaped protrusions and a top cap that snaps over a base portion of one of the protrusions.
In another aspect of the invention, the first glazing layer and the base plate are ribbed to provide structural support. This arrangement is particularly useful when these components are formed from plastic.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the tank system has a plurality of interconnected tank chambers formed from tubes. In this aspect, a supply header pipe and a fluid return header pipe are provided at a first end of the tank system. The heat exchange tubes have inlets coupled to the supply header pipe and outlets coupled to the return header pipe. With this arrangement, the heat exchange tubes may be inserted into the tank chambers from the first end of the tank system.
In various embodiments, a variety of other components may be provided as well. For example, an insulating pad may be positioned between the base layer and the tank system. A second glazing layer may be positioned between the tank system and the first glazing layer.
In a method aspect, an integral collector storage system is assembled by stacking the first glazing layer, the tank system having the heat exchangers inserted therein and the base plate. A clip is then inserted over protrusions extending from at least the glazing layer and the base plate to hold the collector storage system together.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed descriptions and studying the various figures of the drawings.